Nuala McDermot/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Burn - Ellie Goulding *Whip My Hair - Willow *In The Dark - Dev *Brand New Moves - Hey Violet *Just Like Fire - Pink *Fire N Gold - Bea Miller *Rock Bottom - Hailee Steinfeld (ft DNCE) *Trndsttr - Black Coast (ft M.Maggie) *Dancing In The Dark - Rhianna =Aesthetics= ---- Nuala McDermot/Character Aesthetic Lala The Helper *(b. August 29th, 2015) Ashley Moore / Alexandra Shipp / Misty Copeland as a Siberian cat Nuala was born to a mixed race muggle couple. Her father Turlough and her mother Ginika endured a lot of negative attention to be together. She received the brunt of it being a woman of color. Turlough could care less about the color of Ginika's skin, that was not however true, he loved the complexion of her skin. Her commented on how beautiful he thought she was every single day by whispering in her ear at least once each morning and each night. Ginika never let what other people had to say about her relationship dictate how she felt about Turlough, she loved that man more than she loved anyone in her life, not more than she loved the children they shared of course. Her mother was a proud African-American. A woman of color. She was born in Mississippi, something a lot of people failed to acknowledge about her. She was raised around magic, despite being from a Muggle from, she knew many wizarding secrets. She and her family were even able to grow Potion ingredients. They were only low level healers, who peddles salves, tonics, and elixirs. No one wanted their muggle magic. Then Nuala came along, and she changed everything. The McDermot family suffered a terrible setback when Nuala's mother and father died. Poor Nuala, she was still a baby when it happened. She and her siblings were orphans, her parents passed in their sleep leaving her eternally fearful of something that should be so peaceful, and something she has learned people can often take for granted. She does not sleep much, when she does happen to fall asleep it is only because she has been awake for some many hours she can no longer force herself to stay up. Because of the painful loss she and her siblings went through she has both trust, and abandonment issues. Nuala never had the chance to know her mother and her father like her siblings did. She is so fearful she will someone else important to her that she clings to her siblings, and her friends as if her life depends on it. The eldest of the McDermot children; Lorcan and Sinead, took responsibility for their younger siblings; Nuala, Ronan, and Maeve. Stepping into their parents shoes by becoming the mother and the father they all lost. Lorcan secured a well paying job working in Management consulting. Sinead took a lower paying job as an IT Director giving her the time that was needed to be responsible for what transpired at home. Together Lorcan, and Sinead were able to provide a living wage for the family that was close to what their parents had. It was not the same, but at least they were comfortable. They were not homeless, and they never went hungry. That of course did not mean life was easy for them. Lorcan and Sinead were always contending with social workers who expressed concern over them taking on such huge roles. Maeve, Ronan, and Nuala did not help matters by frequently getting in trouble at school. Nuala's family is lively in spirit and large in size. She has four siblings; Lorcan, Sinead, Maeve and Ronan. Each one of them her elder by at least three years. She was the last one born, and she also happens to be the smallest one Turlough McDermot and Ginika Martins ever made. People in Nuala's family tend to be big. Her father was a tall man, quite close to 7 feet. Her mother was a bit of same at 6 foot 2 inches. Her brothers and sisters make her look like a dwarf as she has barely been able to crack 5 feet before she was ten years old. She has always looked forward to literally growing up, and getting taller. It happened to be one of the first goals in life she ever set for herself. Nuala was Sorted into Gryffindor house, she was over the moon, it is the same house one of her only friends at Hogwarts is in. She is not sure she belongs there yet, but she feels like she will be welcome with open arms. During her third year Nuala was lucky enough to attend the Yule Ball. She did not have a date, and she did not need one. She went with a friend. She should have gone home to spend the holidays with her brothers and sisters, it was tradition. After a few letters back and forth, the most important one coming from her oldest brother Lorcan, she was convinced to stay at Hogwarts. Pleasantly surprised by an early Christmas gift from the family, they paid for a shopping spree in Hogsmeade before the ball. Together Nuala and her friend Nadira picked out matching sequin style gowns from Madame Malkin's. Nuala chose a glittery gold, while her friend Nadira chose a shiny sliver. They bought too many accessories, and more than one pair of shoes each at The Glass Slipper. After a long day treating themselves they had Butterbeer and Cauldron Cakes at The Three Broomsticks. The shopping trip was a little bit more fun than the ball. The Summer of Before Year Five: April 25, 2030 Nuala and Jarry's gunshot wounds ; Nuala and Jarryd were shot by a crazed madman at Borgin and Burkes the summer following their fourth year. The pair received matching injuries to the extremities on his, and her right side. She sustained a shoulder fracture with retained bullet fragmentation, and Jarryd received a "through and through" to his paw (hand). Jarryd turned into a bear, and saved both their lives. If not for his Animagus form they might have both been killed that day. The man who shot them "because they did not belong" was forced to change his aim when he saw a bear. It drastically cut down on the possibility of Nuala being hit with a bullet, unfortunately when Jarryd swiped the man he forced the path of gun fire to change once more, the altercation at Borgin and Burkes resulted in a lot of surgery, and physical therapy. Nuala-McDermot2.jpg Nuala-McDermot3.jpg Nuala-McDermot4.jpg :Dream Job — Ballerina :Goals — Become a registered/unregistered Animagus (Coyote), Learn to Duel (wandlessly) :Hobbies — Dance (Ballet), Stamp collecting, Yoga Pets Arion (Persia Cat) Wand Dogwood Unicorn Hair :Boggart & Why — Paralysis :: :Patronus — Irish Hare (Creativity, Harmony) :Soft, Jovial, Fertility, Sexual, Happiness, Family, Jealousy, Modest, Shy, Unpredictable, Clever, Witty :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Family honor probataque virtus = Honour and approved valour McDermot Family Vivica Fox Keanu Reeves Ronreco Lee (b. 1994) Amerie Rogers (b. 1994) Kat Graham (b. 2004) Tristan Wilds (b. 2010) :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= |-|Summers Fam= Taliha Summers -- Kayla Maisonet/Sofia Boutella First-born child of Nuala McDermot and Jarryd Summers; Taliha's given name is the same given name Jarryd's parents choose for him when they thought he was a she. |-|Jarryd= Love. It was sort of instant, and she was afraid to say it back. Then they both got shot, and things changed. |-|Mamaí= Motherly. Her mammy died not long after she was born. She still respects the memory of her her siblings. |-|Daid= Fatherly. Her da died not long after she was born. She still respects the memory of him her siblings have. |-|Lorcan= Fatherly. Since the death of their father he has become like a second father to her since he and Sinead became legal guardians. |-|Sinead= Motherly. Since the death of their mother she has become like a second mother to her since she and Lorcan became legal guardians. |-|Maeve= Distant. When Maeve was younger she had a different relationship with Nuala, now she is distant and sort of mean. |-|Ronan= Brotherly. When Ronan was younger he was been much closer to Nuala, since losing their parents he almost smothers her with attention. ---- :Relationship Status — Dating Jarryd Summers (February 24, 2030) :Orientation — Polysexual · Polyromantic :First Kiss — Jarry Summers (Stone Circle February 16th 2030) | First I Love You: (The Room of Requirement March 28, 2030) :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — Height and posture, Facial features :Personality Attraction — Sense of humor, Brains :Love Language — Quality Time :Act Around Crush — Giggly :Flirting Skills — :Current Loves — Jarryd Summers :Platonic Loves — Millie Green, Peter Summers, Amber Holland :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — :Kids — One; Taliha Summers (b. TBD, possibly 2035) :Marriage — :Jealousy — RP History Roleplays Nuala McDermot/Jarrala Past RPs ---- Category:Character Planning